The present invention relates to an equilibrator for a universal head, and more particularly to an improvement in an equilibrator for a universal head on which a camera such as a movie camera, a TV camera, or the like is supportedly mounted.
Typical examples of conventional equilibrators which have been previously used are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 192698/1982 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 83791/1982. However, the conventional equilibrators disclosed suffer from significant disadvantages in that they are extremely difficult to handle, due to their complicated structure, heavy weight, and large size.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to develop an equilibrator for a universal head which is simply constructed, light-weight, and small-sized.